


Namárië

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, M/M, alternate endings, dead, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about bittersweet farewells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin placed a kiss upon his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks while his hand wrapped around the Elven-King’s one.

He didn’t know what to say or what to think. This was not how he imagined reclaiming Erebor would be like. Thorin caressed the stoic face of Thranduil, calm and sleepy, not showing the signs of the wound that took his life away.

Thorin leaned in, his lips close to Thranduil’s ear and there he whispered to the Elven-King his name, his Khuzdul name, with his declaration of undying love.

“We will see each other again. And, when that happens, I won’t let you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

He tastes of blood and death.

He kisses with all the passion he never allowed himself before. He takes whatever he can because he knows there won’t be another chance. And, the Elven-King allows it, he allows it because he doesn’t want to die without having a taste of Dwarvish royalty. He clings to Thorin and holds onto him in a desperate attempt to stop the darkening of his sight, the coldness of his skin, to slowly beating of his heart.

“We’re a strange pair, aren’t we?” Whispers Thranduil with a smile just before he closes his eyes.

Thorin swallows his tears with a broken smile on his face. “Until we meet again,Melamin.”


End file.
